


Latch

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Latch" by Disclosure (feat. Sam Smith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latch

He detested karaoke bars.

But damn, he loved her.

The annoying disco lights only emphasized her bright smile as she flipped through the song book at the bar. She laughed as the bartender joked with her, a sight that once would have had Klaus tightening his grip on his glass in jealousy. After three years of dating and the engagement ring on her finger, though, he let himself relax into his seat.

“Babe,” Caroline called, bounding over to their table. “I’m doing Bon Jovi, so make sure you take a video and send it to Rebekah.”

“You’re never going to let her live it down, are you,” he asked, tugging her into his side. “I’m sure Stefan has forgiven her for not liking his favorite band.”

“Doesn’t matter,” she crowed as she stole a sip of his bourbon. “She wanted to skip out on our karaoke double date, so she must pay the price.”

Klaus chuckled, squeezing her hip. “So vindictive,” he purred into her ear.

“And don’t you forget it,” she hummed back. “But thank you for agreeing to come anyway. I know you only put up with this place because of me.”

“I’d put up with just about anything for you, love,” he said honestly, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. “Even if some people should never pick up a microphone.”

Caroline winced with a reluctant laugh. “Poor Billy Joel,” she pouted. “A ‘piano man,’ that lady is not.”

They commiserated over the butchered song and their drinks while the next singer shuffled onstage. “Ooh, I love this song,” Caroline cheered, grabbing Klaus’s arm. “Dance with me.”

“Sweetheart,” he moaned, though half-hearted in his resistance.

“You hate karaoke, but you love dancing,” she stubbornly pointed out. Eyes wide, Caroline deliberately stuck out her lower lip. “Please?”

He rolled his eyes, gesturing for her to vacate their booth.

 _I feel we’re close enough_  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we’re close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

While Caroline enjoyed the bouncy beat, Klaus led them to the more mellow bass. He kept her close, his hand wandering up and down her back. Tracing the top of her strapless dress, he bit back a smile at the shiver she didn’t bother to hide.

“I won’t let you go,” she whispered, singing along with the track and humming when she didn’t know the words. “I’m latching onto you.”

He may have hated karaoke bars, but he loved her.


End file.
